Fotografia
by Anais Fuu
Summary: Pues aqui vengo con otro Song Fic, los recuerdos del amor siempre permanecen, y aveces por mas que queramos, los tenemos que dejar ir


Hola!!! n.n Pues este es mi segundo Song Fic de Digimon, el cual el primero fue Dime que No, Malvados T__T o no lo leyeron o no quisieron poner Reviews.. pero como quiera muchas gracias a los que si pusieron n.n ahora empezare mi siguiente Song Fic espero que les agrade *-*  
  
Se titula... Fotografía  
  
Iba corriendo, tratando de verte por ultima vez, fuiste cruel al dejarme asi como si nada, yo feliz ese día llevándote un ramo de flores, entrando a la fiesta sorpresa cual todos tus amigos te estabamos haciendo por tu cumpleaños. No mire el entusiasmo que pensaba, me acerque a Sora y esto fue lo que me dijo  
  
llevas tarde..-  
  
-tardé para que??- pregunte yo algo temeroso  
  
ella nos acaba de hablar, diciendo que no podrá venir a mi casa..- en eso mire a Sora con preocupación, y después ella se lanzo a llorar, voltee para poder ver a Kou le pregunte  
  
que fue lo que paso, Izzi? -  
  
ella no nos quiso decir antes.. pero lo sabia sus padres ya lo tenían planeado, ella en varios minutos mas se ira a Estados Unidos-  
  
Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel  
  
Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez  
  
Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón  
  
Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte.  
  
Me quede helado por lo que me estaban diciendo, ella el amor de mi vida, me lo arrancarían a miles de kilómetros, y lo peor que no lo tenia planeado hasta ahorita. Hikari se me acerco, abrazándome y diciéndome  
  
Ella no quiso herir tus sentimientos, por eso no te dijo antes..-  
  
Es que como no me pudo decir antes!?¡ es MI novia! Como no me pudo tener la confianza?? No la puedo dejar ir!- me altere mucho mire a todos, si faltaba Mimi, al igual que mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, el cual, también a sido mi rival aquí, y en el digimundo  
  
Espera!!!- me grito Takeru- Mándales nuestros saludos, dile que la extrañaremos, pero anda! Date prisa!!!  
  
No espere a que me repitiera eso de nuevo, así que salí lo mas pronto posible de la casa de Sora, tomando un taxi, y esperando volver a verla.  
  
Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
  
Llegue al aeropuerto lo mas pronto que pude, faltaban 10 minutos para el vuelo de ella, busque por todas partes, tratando de verla, tratando de distinguir a esa flor roja, sus hermosos ojos, al igual que su pelo castaño, en una vuelta que di logre ver a su padre no lo dude mas así que me dirigí hacia el en eso volteo y la veo, veo sus ojos tristes pero al mismo tiempo con esa hermosa sonrisa. Grite tu nombre, una y otra vez, hasta que volteaste, me viste a los ojos, lo se, lo sentí, pero.. por que me volteaste la cara?  
  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decirte que tú sólo en  
Mis fotos estás.  
  
Me acerque a ti como un rayo tirando y esquivando a la gente de alrededor, tu me huías, pero al fin, te tome de tu brazo, cuya piel era tan suave como la brisa, tan rosa como tu alma, pero al mismo tiempo fría como tu mirada y lo único que alcance a decir fue..  
  
Por que Mimi..?-  
  
Perdón.. no quise hacerte daño, no quería que me despidieras al igual que todos por eso le llame a Sora, que se despidiera por mi...-  
  
No, no es eso... Mimi.. por eso no hay problema ya, nos podremos ver en el digimundo.. nos enviaremos Mails, y cartas, podremos comunicarnos por Internet. Pero que pasa? Tus ojos, tu forma de portarte conmigo no es la misma..  
  
También.. por eso no quería hablar contigo..- fijo su mirada a mi muy seriamente  
  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decirte que tú sólo en  
Mis fotos estás.  
  
Que es lo que pasa Mimi?-  
  
Perdóname.. pero es que yo ya he dejado de amarte-  
  
Q-que? Mimi.. No, dime por favor que es mentira.. por favor! yo te amo, no te quiero dejar por nada del mundo.. Dime que te a echo decidir esto?- trate de aguantar las lagrimas, pero por mas que trate estas me traicionaron, haciendo que cayeran poco a poco por mis mejillas  
  
Desde que el regreso me brindo algo que por mas que quería tu jamas me lo diste, estuve enamorada de el desde que se fue, me sentí devastada, tu me diste apoyo, te agradezco eso, pero cuando lo volví a ver, aun sigo enamorada de el, perdón por lastimarte así.  
  
Si, como lo dije antes, el siempre a sido mi enemigo, y ahora mas lo es..  
  
Cuando hay un abismo desnudo  
Que se pone entre los dos  
Yo me valgo del recuerdo taciturno de tu voz.  
  
Perdón por no darte lo que necesitabas Mimi.. pero allá estarás mejor con el.. - Me toma de la mano, llorando ella también, pidiéndome perdón miles de veces - solo te pido.. que me dejes abrazarte por una vez mas..  
  
Ella me abrazo, me abrazo con muchas fuerzas igual que yo a ella, no pude resistirme le di un beso en la frente, diciéndole que se cuidara, al mismo tiempo que yo por dentro me despedía de su cálido cuerpo, le di un beso.. otro.. el ultimo en sus tiernos labios, tal vez solo fue por unos segundos pero fue el ultimo.. ella se alejo de mi ya tenia que irse la vi caminar, alejándose, por siempre.  
  
Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón  
  
Que no le da remedio más que amarte.  
  
Me despide de ella con una sonrisa, los ojos llorosos, y el corazón destrozado, salí del aeropuerto mirando las rosas que le llevaba, y sacando de ellos unas fotos, la cual una era cuando todos fuimos al digimundo, y la otra eramos de ella y yo, y jamas me había dado cuenta, pero ella siempre había tenido esa mirada, la mirada que no era completamente mía, sus ojos expresaban tristeza, y yo en mi vida me di cuenta de eso. ¿ahora.. este es el único recuerdo de que me queda de ella, esta fotografía? Espero que no..  
  
Me dirigí a mi cuarto, tirando el ramo, acostándome, observando el techo el cual tenia pósters y miles de cosas, dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa, una pulsera de ella... mire al otro lado, era una liga.. todo de ella..  
  
Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
  
Meses después....  
  
Hermano!!!! Te habla Mimi por teléfono!!!!- al oír su nombre salí corriendo de mi recamara, aun nos comunicábamos por teléfono, mails, y todas esas cosas, de vez en cuando me la encontraba en el mundo digital  
  
Si, bueno?- me fui a mi cuarto, para estar en privado con ella  
  
Hola!!!! hey que onda como has estado?- su mismo entusiasmo no había cambiado para nada.. me acerque a un cajón, lo abrí, sacando su foto ya que era, lo ultimo que me quedaba de ella, que era solo mio.  
  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decirte que tú sólo en  
  
Mis fotos estas  
  
Pues todo bien, todos están bien..- mire la fotografía.. y pregunte por el- y dime.. como va la cosa con Matt eh? Cuantos meses llevan?  
  
Termine!!!!!!!!!! *-* o si!!! Ya termine.. u_ú si que me tarde esta vez, pues por que me llamaron por teléfono, tube que ir a comprar no se que.. me hablaron unos amigos y esas cosas..  
  
Espero que les agrade este song fic!! Por favor! dejen reviewsss!!! Se los pido.. ¡_¡ reviews... ¡-¡ dejen.. reviews.. no sean malos..  
  
Bueno ahora si me despido de ustedes!!!  
  
(guarda su trabajo pero antes)...  
  
Duo: Anais!!! Que estas haciendo?? n_n  
  
Anais: alejate de mi trabajo!! ¬¬ ya me lo arruinaste una vez.. No lo volveras a hacer!! T_T  
  
Duo: yo no hice nada...  
  
Anais: Claro que si!!!  
  
Duo: esperate.. que es esto.???? (empiesa a presionar todos los botones del teclado)  
  
Anais: Alejate Engendro y no te me hacerquess!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: weeeeeeeeeeeeeee *-* (le quita los lentes a Anais)  
  
Anais: maldito pe$$()!!! ¬¬******** despues nos vemos! Disfruten!!!! (sale corriendo)  
  
Anais Fuu! 


End file.
